


How strong?

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, One Shot, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Wall Sex, Window washer!AU, being cute, blowjob, reverse riding, the first half Is, then just literally, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like it<br/>This isn't edited as usual :( </p><p>My tumblr: Ziamsession</p>
    </blockquote>





	How strong?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it  
> This isn't edited as usual :( 
> 
> My tumblr: Ziamsession

When he graduated he didn't think it would be hard to find a job. He was so sure that he'd end up getting a great job. Not that he's got a big head, No. Everyone told him he was great any company would be lucky to have him, from his doctors to his fellow students and his GPA.

Well, it ended up being hard. So hard. The competition was huge! 

He is getting ready for one just right now. Dressed like a business man. He takes a deep breath as he does his tie. He sees Louis reflection in the mirror. 

"Nervous?" Louis asks. 

Zayn nods.  
"It isn't your first Zayn you've been to a lot of interviews you should have gotten used to it by now" 

Zayn turns around "well that's one of the reasons I should be nervous" he snaps.  
Louis raises both eyebrows. 

"I'm sorry" Zayn apologizes wiping a hand on his face. "I really need to have a job or I'll go crazy"

Louis goes closer to him putting his arm around his shoulder patting him.  
"You're going to be fine, don't worry" Louis smiles. 

Zayn smiles and gives him a wet kiss to the cheek and heads out.  
Louis wipes it "gross!"  
And the last thing he hears is a shouted "wish me luck!" 

**

His hands are sweating there have been almost fifteen before him and the last one just got in. He've been waiting for so long. The chances of him getting this job seems not so good.  
"Mr.Malik?" The secretary Harry, snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"Mr.Winston is ready to see you"  
Zayn nods and gets up. "Good luck" Harry says smiling at him.  
"Thank you" He takes a deep breath and walks in. The guy isn't that old. But is intimidating.  
"Hello Mr.Malik how are you doing?" 

"I'm fine thank you" 

"I took a look on your CV and I was impressed by.." The phone rings. He answers it. Nodding.  
"Excuse me for a minute"  
Zayn nods.  
He wipes at his face. He's shaking. He looks out the window the view is nice. Then he saw a head. His eyebrows furrowed. Oh, it must be the Window washer.  
Wow. He's hot. And that uniform actually looks good on him. The man notices him and waves. Zayn smiles and waves. The man asks something. Zayn shrugs chuckling he can't hear him. Liam signs.  
"Oh, yes. Yes job interview" Zayn nods.  
Liam nods too. And gives him a thumbs up with both hands winking. Zayn blushes. 

Mr.Winston comes in that moment with a paper in his hand reading something. "Sorry that I kept you waiting" he didn't notice the window washer behind him. 

He continues from where he left. He asked Zayn couple of questions and Zayn was clearly nervous so the Window washer took it upon himself to try and relax him a bit. He kept making silly faces. Zayn bit his smile. Holding himself not to laugh. And when he answered the questions he was smiling trying to ignore the guy. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you Zayn. We'll be contacting you. And now excuse me cause I have a really important meeting" Mr.Winston says as he heads out on a hurry. 

Zayn is left there he takes a deep breath. Them remembers and turns to the window.  
The window washer waves at him. And Zayn thinks 'God he's cute'.

The window washer asks how did it go? And Zayn shrugs 'I don't know'. Zayn takes out his cellphone and shakes it. The window washer got this huge smile on his face and takes his own too. Zayn starts signing his number. He gets a text saying 'Hi!'  
Zayn looks up at him raising an eyebrow and texts him back 'you were a great help x'

And walks to the window with a smirk he kisses the window and mouths a Thank you! 

The guys bites his lip before he laughs so hard. Zayn too till he hears someone clearing their throat. "Mr.Malik"  
Zayn turns slowly. It's Harry who's pressing his lips against a smile.  
"I-I'm sorry I was just heading out" Zayn mutters.  
Harry nods "I see" smirking at Zayn. 

"Good bye Mr.Malik" Liam says as Zayn stumbles to get out blushing. 

When Zayn gets out. Harry wiggles his eyebrows at the guy "god Liam. He's hot". Liam laughs nodding at his friends attempt to sign that. He knows. He is so hot. 

**

He gets a text from Zayn after an hour.  
'You Got a name or should I keep calling you Window washer?'  
'It's Liammmm :D, what's yours? Or should I keep calling you the greek god' 

Zayn shakes his head at that blushing 'actually I like that'  
Liam sends him a sad face 'tell me your name :('  
'It's Zayn' 

and just like that they keep texting for two days till Liam asks him to meet him for a date first day of the weekend.  
He takes him to a coffee shop that he loves. 

"It's nice" Zayn says looking around.  
They have a long conversation that goes from talking about their families, to their jobs. And a long long discussion about comics.  
They have a lot in common. And Zayn knows he must be smiling like an idiot. Never one of his previous relationships shared any of his interests. But Liam he shared a lot. Same music taste, comic books he was the only brother just like him. The way he talks about his family and the glint in his eyes. Makes Zayn warm. 

They say goodbye out of the coffee shop. Zayn pressing a lingering kiss at the corner of Liam's mouth.

"I had a good time" he whispers.  
Liam's lips quirk up. "Yeah me too"

**

Their second date was a week later. Liam was going to take him to the movies but Zayn told him he wants to go celebrate. 

Liam stayed silent for a moment. Then he gasped "you got the job?"  
Zayn giggles "I did yeah, starting next week, god I can't believe it"  
"Congratulations babe, So clubbing?" Liam asks in a teasing tone.

**

Okay Zayn didn't drink much. He's feeling a bit dizzy after grinding on Liam at the dance floor. Liam is holding him by his hips against the bar steadying him. Zayn brings him closer. "You smell nice" he says at Liam's ears. 

Liam moves back brushing noses together. And Zayn brings him by his neck locking their lips together. He keeps it slow relishing the taste of him. People around them are wolf whistling and they part laughing. And Zayn pulls Liam to head to the bathrooms. Where Liam lifted him on the sink. And they kept snogging till their lips felt numb. 

They both left the club hard, shares a cab continuing their snogging session till they got to Zayn's building. 

"Come up with me" Zayn tells him.  
Liam shakes his head smiling placing a kiss to his cheek. "We're drunk..next time babe" 

Zayn leans for the kiss his eyes are barley open. He groans "You're just getting back at me, a kiss on the cheek? After we songged for an hour".

Liam chuckles "Good night babe" pecking him quickly in the lips before getting back to the cab. 

**

Their third date Liam asks Zayn to come to his place for dinner and a movie. Zayn gets their. And Liam is quick to open the door. "Hey" Pecking Zayn "come in".  
The dinner was ready. Liam asks him "is it good?"  
Zayn hums.

"Spicy chicken, my favorite" raising his eyebrows at Liam. Liam goes all crinkly eyes with how big he smiles.

When they finish dinner. "Sorry about the boxes I just moved in this week" and goes to move couple of boxes out of the way so they can watch a movie. Zayn offers to help but when he tries to lift one he literally couldn't.  
"God, those weigh a ton!" Standing up again Liam is holding one like it's nothing.  
Zayn lifts his hand squeezing at Liam's bicep "exactly how strong you are?" He asks smirking. Liam puts down the box and turns to Zayn. 

"Do you really wanna know?" He says voice husky. Zayn swallows staring at Liam's lips. Dazed. He nods. And Liam pulls him against him and lifts him till Zayn got his legs wrapped around him and he starts kissing him. Walking Till he can place Zayn on the open kitchen counter. Liam grabs the back of his neck deepening the kiss. Tongue darting out to trace Zayn's lips apart. Zayn is moaning as Liam flicks his tongue licking the roof of his mouth. Zayn hums and tries to grind against Liam but Liam holds him still. He takes his shirt off and starts getting Zayn out of his clothes too. And he doesn't stop till he's completely naked. 

He bends and takes Zayn's cock in his hand and starts licking at the head. Zayn gasps at the view of him between his legs. "Hold my neck" that's all the warning Zayn gets before Liam takes him all in his mouth and brings Zayn's legs on his shoulders. Now thighs wrapped around Liam's head. Liam lifts to stand up. Zayn panics and holds Liam's neck for dear life. He steps to the wall next to them pinning Zayn to the wall. He starts bobbing his head up and down swallowing around his cock. Zayn's head thumps back on the wall. "Fuck, so good" Zayn moans. This is overwhelming him. 

The feeling of Liam's mouth around him is amazing, the thrill of the position Liam've put him in and how strong Liam is. All of that is what makes him twitch. And come so hard back arching, Liam keeps sucking him off till he's hissing at the sensitivity.  
He places him back to the counter.  
Zayn's still trying to catch his breath. Liam is smirking at him "do you think you've gotten an idea how strong I am?" 

Zayn shakes his head with a smile and pushes off the counter. Pulling Liam flush against him kissing him long and sweet and starts backing him off to the bedroom. 

When they get to the bed Liam unbuckles his jeans and takes it off he's not wearing any boxers. Zayn moans and pushes him back to the bed. Liam is quick to grab the lube from the drawer. 

Zayn is between his legs he comes to hover above Liam. Liam pulls him by the neck locking their lips licking into his mouth. His fingers already slick with lube. He traces then down to his hole. But Zayn pulls back shaking his head. Liam stops. Zayn then goes to turn and Liam thinks he'll leave the bed. But Zayn turns so he's straddling Liam in reverse. Liam groans out a 'Fuck!'. 

He touches both cheeks with his hands squeezing them pulling them apart. " fuck you look so good babe" 

He rubs his lubed fingers at Zayn's hole. Zayn bites his lip as Liam pushes slowly a finger. But his lips open slightly as a soft moan escapes him. When he gets his finger in to the last knuckle he quickly adds another. And starts thrusting them in and out in a fast pace Zayn let's out a pornographic moan as Liam's thrusting becomes even faster, holding Zayn in place as he started to push back on his fingers. Zayn whines when he pulls his fingers out. crying out a 'No'. 

Liam takes the lube again and poured some in his hand and started lubing up his cock. Zayn had his head hanging between his shoulders. Liam moved a hand from Zayn's back to his ass bringing him closer as his other hand held his cock and pushing it inside of him. They both moaned as Zayn was fully seated on Liam. Zayn was breathing deeply, adjusting to Liam's size. He started slowly. Lifting himself up and going back down. Till he got used to the feeling. He placed both hands on Liam's knees as he arched his back and started riding him in a faster pace.

"Uuhh fuck Zayn, yess". Liam slapped his ass. And that got a filthy moan out if Zayn. "A-again" Zayn says. 

And Liam does it again. And keeps doing that when Zayn least expects it.  
Zayn was moaning out loud. Liam knows he's so close. He sits up wrapping his hands around Zayn's biceps and brings him flush against him. Whispering in his ears "gonna come?" Zayn can only nod.

"Come on babe, show me how good I made you feel" Zayn cries out as he comes. Clenching hard around Liam who bites on his shoulder hard. As he comes too. 

They stay like that for a moment Zayn's head leaning back on Liam's shoulder and Liam's face almost buried in his neck. 

Zayn pulls off after a moment hissing. He drops on his stomach. Really tired not caring about cleaning up, Liam too. He dropped back on the pillow. Zayn touched his bicep trying to bring him closer facing him on his side. But Liam was not cooperating. And groans out:

"You fucked the strength out of me"  
And Zayn lost it laughing so hard.  
"I did didn't I" smiling at Liam. Who was nodding and fighting to keep an eye open.


End file.
